NEOPOLITAN Gemini Quarter Live!
Coords= |-| Stage= |-| Performance Song= |-| Making Drama= Performance Info. Unit: NEOPOLITAN (Center: Caroline Rosalin) Coord: School Jewel Coord set (from the brand Diamond Tiara) Song: 2nd SIDE Coord Change: Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets.Coord Change Start! Meganee: The Purple School Jewel coord's color and style looks good on the cool Caroline-san Caroline: Purple School Jewel coord Meganee: The pastel blue of the Cyan School Jewel coord suits Ami-chan's style very well Ami: Cyan School Jewel coord Meganee: Minami-chan looks good on anything pink, especially this coord don't you think? Minami: Pink School Jewel Coord! Live Performance Romaji= Ame no oto ni kakushita mune no kodou wa Kikoeru to hazukashii dakara Me o sorashite mo futatsu me no kasa o Watasu tabi ni tereru no ga kowakute Ima made ienai himitsu o Yuuki o dashite tamesu no sa Kiite..! Koko dake no hanashi sou yo Yume no you na kimochi o Anata wa shiranai Hontou no atashi miseru kara Onna no kokoro da mono Kono mama dakishimete Kuchi ni wa shinai kedo Saki ni kizuite hoshii no Making Drama Switch On! (Will add decoption later I am rushing!) They all say, "Happy Rainy Snappy!" Cyalume Change! Minami's glow pink, Ami's glow green and Caroline glows red Cyalume Superior! Furidashita ame no michi o Te o tsunaide aruite Iroaseta sora ni Nijiiro bashi o kakeru kara Mou sugu hareru yo Nante ienai Kono mama de tokenai Mahou no jumon o kakeru yo Suki nano Koko dake no hanashi sou yo Yume no you na kimochi o Anata wa shiranai Hontou no atashi miseru kara Onna no kokoro da mono Kono mama dakishimete Kuchi ni wa shinai kedo Saki ni kizuite hoshii no |-| English= What I hid in the noise of the rain was the sound of my beating heart Because it would be way too embarrassing if it were heard! Even if I don't look you in the eye, as I hand you One of the two umbrellas I'm carrying, I'm afraid that I might get embarrassed The secret I haven't said until now I'll try gathering some courage, so Hear it out...! That's right, I'm just talking to myself here. This feeling that is like a dream I'll show you the real me That you don't know about Such is a girl's heart, after all "Hug me just like this" I don't dare say it though I want you to notice it beforehand Making Drama Switch On! (Will add decoption later I am rushing!) They all say, "Happy Rainy Snappy!" Cyalume Change! Minami's glow pink, Ami's glow green and Caroline glows red Cyalume Superior! In the road among the rain We held hands as we walked "I'll hang a rainbow-colored bridge On this faded sky, so It'll be sunny soon." As if I can say that Just like this, I'll chant A spell that can't be undone "I love you" That's right, I'm just talking to myself here. This feeling that is like a dream I'll show you the real me That you don't know about Such is a girl's heart, after all "Hug me just like this" I don't dare say it though I want you to notice it beforehand Category:Masterhands-paper Category:NEOPOLITAN Show Category:Minami Show Category:Ami Show Category:Caroline Show Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Gemini Quarter Category:Units Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016